The invention relates to semiconductor devices and in one embodiment the technique of fabricating semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by separating single dies from a wafer, rearranging them on a carrier and packaging them in plastics. Different thermal properties of the materials involved may cause stress or limit the maximum size of the plastic compound.